


Roller Skating

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex gets hurt at Jack's cousin's birthday party.





	Roller Skating

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request, and is set when they were in high school!

“Hey everyone, let’s play red light green light!” the DJ at the roller-skating rink announced over the PA system. Alex, Jack, Rian and Zack were all juniors in high school, and they were at a birthday party for one of Jack’s younger cousins.   
His cousin was turning ten, and Jack’s parents told him that he had to go. He didn’t really want to spend his Friday night with a bunch of little kids, so he convinced his parents to let his friends come with him.  
“I can’t wait until we can leave,” Jack whined as he walked to the back of the rink with his friends.  
“Jack, it’s not that bad,” Rian defended.  
“Yeah, it’s kind of fun, actually!” Alex added.  
“Only you would find this fun, dude,” Jack said with a laugh.  
“Think about it this way, Jack. Your mom said we only have to stay for, like, forty-five more minutes, then we can all go back to Alex’s like we planned,” Zack pointed out.  
“I guess that’s true. Hey, we should start planning and rehearsing for that show we have in a couple of weeks,” Jack suggested.  
“That’s a good idea, let’s do that,” Alex replied.  
“Okay everyone, I’m going to pass the mic to the birthday boy, because he’s going to lead the first game!” the DJ exclaimed, giving the mic to Jack’s cousin.  
“Remember, we have to let the kids win,” Jack reminded his friends, to which they all nodded to.  
“Green light!” Jack’s cousin yelled as everyone started moving.  
“Red light!” he exclaimed, turning around to get a couple of his friends out. The rink was very long, so the boys knew that this would be a rather lengthy game.   
The game kept on going, at least one kid getting out each round. Rian and Zack had been eliminated, they got themselves out on purpose so the kids could have more fun. Jack and Alex were still in, which didn’t surprise anyone due to their competitive natures.   
“Green light!” Jack’s cousin said as everyone moved forward. Alex decided that the next time Jack’s cousin turned around, he’d get himself out. The game was about halfway over now, and he figured that the younger kids would have more fun if it were just them playing.  
“Red light!” Jack’s cousin exclaimed as Alex kept moving.   
“Looks like Alex is out!” Jack’s aunt exclaimed.  
“Darn it!” Alex said, making the kids laugh some. Alex went to walk off the rink to join Rian and Zack, but he lost his footing and fell down hard on his right arm.  
“Shit!” Alex exclaimed, pain running through his body. Normally, he was good about not cursing around young kids, but the pain he felt made him totally ignore his surroundings.  
“Alex!” Jack exclaimed as he skated over to his friend. Rian, Zack and Jack’s mom went over to him, as well.  
“Are you alright, man?” Rian asked, bending down to his friend.   
“Not really,” Alex replied, wincing as he held his arm.  
“I think you taught the kids a new word,” Zack said, trying to lighten the mood some.  
“I didn’t even realize that I cursed, I’m sorry, Mrs. Barakat,” Alex replied in a small voice.  
“Don’t worry Alex, I’m not concerned about that right now. What part of your arm hurts?” Mrs. Barakat asked.  
“All of it to a degree, but mostly my wrist,” Alex replied.  
“Can you move it at all?” Mrs. Barakat continued.  
“Kind of, but it really hurts when I do,” Alex stated.  
“Alex, we have that show in a couple of weeks, this is the worst time for you to injure yourself,” Jack said, sounding frustrated.  
“Alex, I think you should get it looked at. There’s an Immediate Care Center about ten minutes from here, do you boys need my car to get there? Jack can drive you if you need it,” Mrs. Barakat suggested.  
“So, you’re telling me that I’m going to die from a broken wrist?” Alex joked, making the boys and Jack’s mom laugh.  
“Hey, my driving is not that bad!” Jack defended.  
“I drove us all here, I’ll drive us to the ICC, Mrs. Barakat,” Rian offered.  
“That’s fine. I wish I could go with you, but I really have to stay here. If you boys need anything, please call me or any parent,” Mrs. Barakat instructed.   
“Will do, thanks,” Zack said. Jack helped Alex off of the floor, and Rian handed him his shoes as Zack returned his skates to the rental desk. The four of them walked out to Rian’s car, and Jack sat in the back with Alex.  
“How’s it feeling?” Jack asked as Rian started to drive off.   
“It really hurts. I honestly wouldn’t care too much if we didn’t have a show coming up,” Alex said, sounding a bit anxious.  
“Maybe it’s something minor that will go away within a few days,” Zack tried.  
“I don’t know, it really hurts a lot. This fucking sucks,” Alex whined.  
“It’s going to be okay, man. We’ll figure this out together,” Jack said, giving his friend a reassuring smile. Once they got to the ICC, they walked inside to the front desk.  
“How can I help you guys?” the receptionist asked.  
“I hurt my wrist and was wanting to get it looked at,” Alex replied.  
“Okay, let me give you this paperwork. Get it filled out, and we’ll get you looked at as soon as possible,” she said, handing the clipboard to Jack. The four of them sat down, then Jack tried to give the papers to Alex.  
“You’re kidding, right?” Alex asked.  
“What? You have to fill this shit out,” Jack replied, feeling confused.  
“Dude, I hurt my right wrist. Do you really think I can write right now?” Alex continued.  
“Oh, right. Well, I’ll do it for you then. Let’s see, what’s your phone number, dude?” Jack asked.  
“We text every day and you don’t know it?” Alex asked in a mock hurt tone.  
“Hell no, my memory only has enough room for vital information,” Jack replied. Alex rolled his eyes as he recited his number for Jack to write down.  
“Okay, next is your birthday,” Jack said.  
“Now I’m actually a bit hurt,” Alex said, laughing some.  
“Do you really not know that? We do,” Zack said about himself and Rian.   
“Well, how great for you two. Anyway, I was kidding, of course I know it. It’s, um, December eleventh!” Jack exclaimed.  
“It’s the fourteenth. Man, it’s like pulling teeth with you,” Alex joked. Once Jack was finally finished with the paperwork, he took it back to the desk for his friend.  
“She said you’ll be getting seen soon,” Jack stated as he sat back down with his friends. They spent their time talking about a math exam they had, and a song they were all working on until Alex’s name was called. He was told that one of his friends could come back to the exam room with him.  
“Jack, will you come back with me?” Alex asked.  
“Sure, man,” Jack replied as they followed the nurse back to the room he’d be seen in.  
“The doctor will be back here with you shortly,” the woman said, shutting the door.  
“Well, this is a fun Friday night,” Alex said sarcastically.  
“Yeah, this blows. If I didn’t make you come to my cousin’s party, we wouldn’t even be in this mess, so sorry about all of this, dude,” Jack said.  
“No Jack, this isn’t your fault, don’t blame yourself. You know, I was actually kind of having fun until this happened,” Alex replied with a smile.  
“Leave it to Alex Gaskarth to find a fourth grader’s birthday party fun,” Jack said, making them both laugh some. Seconds later, there was a knock at the door, and a doctor walked into the room.  
“Good evening, I’m Dr. Harrison. So, which one of you hurt your wrist?” he asked, setting down his clipboard.  
“That would be me, sir,” Alex replied.  
“How’d this happen?” Dr. Harrison asked.  
“Well, I was at a roller-skating birthday party, and I fell on it and it’s hurt badly ever since,” Alex replied.  
“I see. I’m going to take an Xray to see if it’s sprained or broken. Either way, I’ll give you a brace for it, and we’ll know how long you’ll need to wear it for once we take the X-rays,” the doctor explained.   
Alex hoped that it was just a sprain, they were starting to get more commitments as a band, and he needed to be able to play his guitar now more than ever. Also, he knew it would suck to not be able to write for a long period of time. The doctor set up the machine, then got all of the pictures of Alex’s wrist that he’d need.   
“I’ll be back in about ten minutes,” Dr. Harrison said as he walked out of the room. It didn’t take Jack long to notice the freaked out look on his friend’s face.  
“Alex don’t stress out, it’s all going to be okay,” Jack tried.  
“Dude, if my wrist is actually broken, I won’t be able to play for who knows how long, and we’re finally starting to book more gigs and get some traction,” Alex stated.  
“I know, but we’ll be okay. We can always cancel or reschedule if we have to, it won’t be the end of the world, and I’m sure that Rian and Zack would say the same if they were here,” Jack said back.  
“I’m not concerned about them being upset or anything, it’s just frustrating because of the timing. Like, of all times why now?” Alex asked. Though Jack knew this was more of a rhetorical question, Jack decided to answer it anyway.  
“Hey man, everything happens for a reason. Maybe something good will come from all of this. Either way, I don’t want you to stress over this so much, okay?” Jack requested.  
“Easier said than done,” Alex mumbled.  
“You know what, we’re going to have a fun night to get your mind off of this. We’re going to buy some of your favorite snacks at the grocery, and we can even try to convince Rian to use his fake ID so we can get some of that beer you really like. Then, we’ll go back to your house like we’d planned, and have the best night ever. How does that sound?” Jack proposed.  
“That actually sounds really great. Thanks for letting me vent some,” Alex replied.  
“No problem, you do the same for me, more times than I can keep count of. Just keep your head up, man,” Jack said. When the doctor came back in, he told them that Alex’s wrist was broken, and that he’d have to wear the brace for a month. Alex was bummed about this, but his friends helped him to stay happy and positive that night, and throughout the month, which Alex was very grateful for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request from my Tumblr! I'm finishing up a couple of holiday requests that I've gotten, and will post those throughout the week! I really wanted to post them on a weekly basis, but I got quite a few requests all at once, and didn't end up happening. I've still got a few stories to write, but please continue to send in ideas, I'm always happy to take them! Also, I'm only 8 stories away from having posted 100! I'm hoping to make the 100th something special, and will be figuring that out within the next few days!! I hope you guys liked this one, and thank you so much for reading. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
